Fireworks Truck
| mindmg = 12 | maxdmg = 23 | numattacks = 1 | hp = 120 | bravery = 30 | defense = 50 | offense = 46 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect }} Overview The Fireworks Truck was originally a unit introduced during the Raiders VS Bottle Rockets special event that can be trained for at the Vehicle Factory. It is now a permanently trainable unit found in the Frontier Recruitment HQ, also for , but requires a much higher player level. It resembles the frontier's Bushfire. It has two types of attacks, each with its own ammunition of Fireworks Pile. The first attack uses all 4 ammo, but the Fireworks Truck can use the second attack while the first is reloading until that depletes its own ammo. The first attack, Accidental Ignition covers the entire battlefield with a checkered pattern. Those caught in the blue-highlighted portion suffer full damage and have the greatest chance of being stunned by the attack (the full 25% chance). The others take splash damage and have a reduced chance of being stunned. The ability to affect the entire battlefield with damage and stun effects is offset by the low damage, low chance for stun, and a 2-round "Prep Time". Its civilian version, the Bushfire does not have this filed-wide attack. The second attack, Controlled Launch, has a unique attack pattern - there are two highlighted spaces, with a one-space gap between them, which will suffer the full brunt of the attack. The immediately adjacent spaces, including the one square that separates the two "focus" spaces, suffer splash damage. This attack affects up to 9 spaces. Like the first attack, the focused squares have the highest chance of suffering the stun effect while the splash damage has a reduced chance. The low damage nature and low chance to stun makes the Fireworks Truck an unreliable unit. The fun comes from peppering the entire battlefield with damage and stuns. It can be a great unit to bring alongside with you in PvP for it has quite a low PvP value for Artillery. Attacks Fireworks Pile= | mindmg = 13 | maxdmg = 23 | baseoffense = 46 | offense2 = 46 | offense3 = 51 | offense4 = 56 | cooldown = 1 | preptime = 2 | ammoused = 4 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | crit = 50% | effects = }} | mindmg = 24 | maxdmg = 44 | baseoffense = 46 | offense2 = 46 | offense3 = 51 | offense4 = 56 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 2 | range = 2-4 | lof = Indirect | crit = 55% | effects = }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 14 |uv2 = 16 |uv3 = 18 |uv4 = 20 |uv5 = 23 |uv6 = 25 }} Cost Updates 2.1 * Permanently available to train, through Frontier Recruitment HQ. 2.0 * HP and Unit Value increased dramatically, but corrected with a hot-patch. 1.5 * Available for limited time. Gallery File:Firework_Truck.PNG| File:Firework_Truck_Weapon_2.PNG| Category:Promotional Category:Nano Category:2.1 Category:Frontier Recruitment HQ